


Iron Man

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger Things Cinematic Universe - Phase One [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being kidnapped by a powerful terrorist organization, brilliant industrialist Jim Hopper narrowly escapes using an iron suit he crafted from scrap metal and spare parts. Upon returning home, he devotes all of his time and resources to perfecting the iron man suit, and using it to fight evil, sometimes in the place where he least expects it.





	Iron Man

A U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista.

Inside the center Humvee there are three airmen, kids with battle-worn faces. Crammed in there with them is a man in an expensive suit, who looks teleported from Beverly Hills.

He is, of course, genius inventor and billionaire, Jim Hopper. In his hand is a drink tumbler of vodka.

Jim: Oh, I get it. You guys aren’t allowed to talk. Is that it? Are you not allowed to talk?

One airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch.

Jimmy: No. We’re allowed to talk.

Jim: Oh. I see. So it’s personal.

Ramirez: I think they’re intimidated.

Jim: Good God, you’re a woman.

The others try to compress laughs.

Jim: I, honestly, I couldn’t have called that. I would apologize, but isn’t that what we’re going for here? I saw you as a soldier first.

Jimmy: I have a question, sir.

Jim: Please.

Jimmy: Is it true you’re twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls?

Jim: Excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a schedule conflict but, thankfully, the Christmas cover was twins. Anyone else? You, with the hand up.

Pratt: It’s a little embarrassing.

Jim: Join the club.

Pratt: Can I take a picture with you?

Jim: Are you aware that Native Americans believe photographs steal a little piece of your soul? Not to worry, mine’s long gone. Fire away.

Pratt, excited, poses as another airman snaps the photo. A second later --

A massive explosion rocks them. Through the windshield, the Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball.

Jim is flung aside, and in the side-mirror --

The Humvee behind them explodes. Pandemonium as --

The airmen are instantly in battle mode. They scramble out, shutting Jim inside.

Pratt: Stay here!

Another Humvee goes up in a fireball, and now --

Jim's window blows in, spraying glass and shrapnel. He scrambles for the door.

Smoke. Machine gun fire. Tracers zip past. Shouting.

Jim ducks, scampering along. He spots an M-16, picks it up, but the weapon is burning hot. He drops it, moves on when--

Something pings off a smoldering Humvee and thuds in the dirt near him. He spins and sees --

An RPG, revealing its pedigree, “USM 11676 - HOPPER MUNITIONS.” Just as he suspects it’s a dud, it detonates and --

Throws Jim back, shredding his suit and revealing his body armor underneath.

\---

Jim snaps awake. He’s tied to a chair, bloody rags covering his chest. Two insurgents flank a DV camera. Behind Jim --

A line of armed hooded men and a banner showing ten interlocked rings. The leader, a huge Choori knife in one hand, reads rhetoric (in Dari) for the camera.

The image of a desperate Jim breaks up into pixel chaos.


End file.
